In relation to this type of casting device, a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-086118 in which four support posts (positioning members) are provided on a base, and by which an upper mold and slide molds (slide members) are brought into contact with each other to thereby specify positions of the upper mold and the slide molds at a time of mold clamping.